Huumori:Wise Old Man hero mission
Wise Old Man hero mission on tehtävä runitescapessa. Tehtävä Aloitus Puhu Wise Old Manille Draynor Villagessa, pankkia vastapäätä olevassa talossa. Draynor Manor Wise Old Man sanoo, että paha Joddi-hirviö aikoo hyökätä Draynor Villageen. Kuka voisikaan sopia semmoseen tehtävään, jossa pitää tappaa hirviö, muu kuin sinä. Wise Old Man sanoo, että Draynor Manorissa on jotakin kummaa tekeillä ja Draynor Manorin noidankin on öisin nähty olevan Aggie noidan juttusilla. Mitä tapahtuu?? Sen voit selvittää sinä. Mene nyt Aggie noidan juttusille. Yritä hölpöttää hänelle mitä nyt yleensä suustasi pääseekään, ja siinä välissä vilauta kysymys "What the Draynor Manor witch do in here?" (eli mitä Draynor Manorin noita oikein tekee täällä?). Aggie vastaa "ehrm.... Nothing..." (eli eh... ei mitään). Sitten vain kyselet ja kyselet, ja kysyt, että voiko häneen luottaa. Aggie ei kuitenkaan paljasta mitään. Nyt mene Draynor Manoriin. Ovet eivät kuitenkaan jostakin syystä mene auki. Näet vieressä rikkinäisen ikkunan. Käytä köyttä siihen ja kiipeä ikkunasta sisään. Olet nyt Draynor Manorin sisällä. Löydät Draynor Manorin noidan vamppyyri huoneesta. Hän on justiinsa pistämässä jotakin ainetta vampyyrin päälle, mutta sinä estät häntä tekemästä sitä. Kysy häneltä "What the Heck you do?", ja Draynor Manorin noita vastaa "I gonna Kill you, and destroy all of Draynor Village for that vampire". Nyt sano hänelle "I kill you" ja hyökkää noitaan (level 78). Noita ei kuitenkaan vain kuole. Ota nyt Saradomin sword, ja tee sen speciali noitaan. Saat tietoon, että hän palvoo saradominia, kun et voi käyttää specialia siihen. Ota nyt kuitenkin Zamorak spear ja tee sen speciaali. Nyt noita on kuolemaisillaan, mutta teleporttaa pois. Katso nyt vampyyria, ja heitä myrkkysi sitä päin. Vampyyri on nyt ainakin hoideltu. Aggie Nyt palaa puhumaan Wise Old Manille. Sano hänelle noidasta Draynor Manorissa, ja samalla sano Aggien kummallinen käytös. Wise Old Man kysyy, kenen puolella noita oli, ja kun sanot Saradominin, hän sanoo, että valehtelet. Jankuta sitä, että varmana palvoo Saradominia, ja hän pian uskoo sinua. Saat tehtäväksesi tuoda Aggien Wise Old Manille. Mene nyt Aggien luo, ja käytä Saradomin swordia häneen (use). Aggie nyt tainnuttuu, ja sinun pitää nyt ottaa köysi, ja sitoa hänet. Ota Aggie nyt mukaasi. Vie Aggie Wise Old Manille, ja Wise Old Man sanoo, että Aggie palvoo Zamorakia. Wise Old Man käskee sinun viedä Aggien Port Sarimin vankilaan. Vie se nyt sinne, ja palaa Wise old Manin juttusille. Falador Wise Old Man on saanut kiinnostavia asioita tietoon. Draynor Manorin noita on kuulemma rikkonut Faladorin pankit, ja ottanut rahan, jättäen 10 kuolon uhria (eli pankkivirkailijaa) pankin sisälle. Mene tutkimaan rikosta Faladorin läntiseen pankkiin. Rupea nyt tutkimaan pankin raunioita. Löydät palavan tähden "burning star". Vie se nyt Sir Vyvinille Faladorin Valkoisten ritarien linnaan. Näytä Sir Vyvinille palavaa tähteä, ja hän rupeaa selittämään jotakin outoa tarinaa: "One day, Saradomin thinking: -Hmmm... I need to build my own city. So, then, saradomin make this beatiful city, Falador. When Zamorak attacks in falador, Saradomin destroy him evry men and women. Then, Zamorak cant belive, its true. No one Gods can take falador their, because Saradomin Guarding... But today, Zamorak, Guthix, Bandos nad armadyl attacks in falador, and NO-one can safe falador. Falador is gone". Sano nyt Sir Vyvinille, että hyökkääkö Armadyl, Zamorak, Guthix ja bandos yhteisvoimin Faladoriin, ja Falador on mennyttä. Sir Vyvin sanoo, että kyllä. Mene nyt Wise Old Manin puheille. Sir sex Wise Old Man sanoo, että Falador on niin voimakas kaupunki, ettei edes kaikki jumalat yhdessä sitä voisi tuhota. Sano kuitenkin Wise Old Manille, että Sir sex sanoi niin, ja Wise Old Man suuttuu sinulle. Hän sanoo, että Sir sex on Zamorakin puolella, ja yrittää omilla oikeuksillaan Faladorissa tuhota kaikkien jumalien yhteisvoimilla faladorin. Wise Old Man käskee sinua hakemaan Sir sexin hänelle. Mene nyt Sir sexin taakse, ja useta Wise Old Manin antamaa "Two Same time Draynor Village Teleporttia" sir sexiin, ja teleporttaatte Wise Old Manin luokse. Wise Old Man ja Sir sex rupeavat väittelemään keskenään, kunnes Sir sexi ottaa Gods battleaxen, ja vetäisee Wise Old Maniin niin, ettei Wise Old Man pysty edes puhumaan. Ota nyt Saradomin Sword, ja iske sen spessu Sir Vyviniin. Sir Vyviniin ei kuitenkaan vaurioidu yhtään, jolloin hän muuttuu takaisin oikeaan olomuotoonsa; Draynor Manor noidaksi. Yritä tappaa Noitaa saradomin swordilla, mutta se ei iske mitään. Ota nyt Wise Old Manin pöydältä extreme super tripla poison, ja käytä se noitaan. Noita nukahtaa kuitenkin, eikä kuole. Herätä nyt Wise Old Man painamalla häneen "Wake Up-Wise old Man". Wise Old Man kiittää sinua, ja tappaa noidan. Kun noita on hoideltu, on Faladorikin, ja Draynor Villagekin turvassa, joten Quest Completed! Palkkio -zaroz- *0 QP *Ei mitään. pystyt katsomaan milloin tahansa animaation jossa oma tyyppisi vetää sir vyvinia perseeseen.